Leçon de bonnes manières avec Duo Maxwell
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, fluff] Les bonnes manières, ça s'apprend. Duo a la méthode infaillible... la moquette, ça aide... l'a t il fumee ? XD [nan la fic n'est pas un nawak :p]


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, sexy, fluff**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour mon tit padawan qui m'écrit une fic ! **

**Clin d'œil : à Hlo XD**

**Résumé : ****Il y a des gens qui pensent que dans un lit, il faut forcément être vulgaire pour obtenir un plus de passion de la part de son partenaire.**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu !**

**Avertissements : Duo est parfois un peu vulgaire, on peut ne pas apprécier alors j'avertis :p **

* * *

**Leçons de bonnes manières avec Duo Maxwell. **

¤

**Appartement de fonction de Heero Yuy, AC 205, 00h00 **

¤

Il y a des gens qui pensent que dans un lit, il faut forcément être vulgaire pour obtenir un plus de passion de la part de son partenaire.

J'avoue, parfois ça marche, même très bien.

Moi, mon homme, c'est pas ça qui le fait venir.

C'est pas ce qui le rend plus… hmm…

¤

- Duo…

- Hm…

¤

Je sors avec Heero depuis bien deux ans. L'un croyait l'autre hétéro et complètement désintéressé.

Ben on s'était tous les deux trompés.

Un jour Heero a eu une idée : il m'a fait venir chez lui pour finir un rapport – l'excuse la plus bidon du monde mais quand tu te doutes de rien ben pour toi c'est pas une excuse -.

On était Preventer depuis quatre ans déjà, un an après le putsch raté de Dekim Barton. On était consultants et on était un peu trop souvent consultés et là on avait un cas en commun.

Comme il était en congé il m'a proposé de bosser de chez lui et j'ai dit ouais, pourquoi pas.

Tu parles qu'on a bossé.

¤

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, Duo, frotte tes fesses contre moi …

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- S'il te plaît…

¤

Le gros malin avait commandé au super traiteur/resto près de chez lui de la bruschetta, des tagliatelles à la carbonara, du tiramisu aussi.

J'adorais ça et il le savait parce que je lui en avais parlé. Et en vin, il avait pris deux bouteilles de chianti.

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne de l'alcool, il a juste dit que deux mecs de vingt-trois ans (à l'époque) qui buvaient deux cocas en mangeant c'était inhabituel.

C'est ce qu'il a dit, mais dans ses yeux j'ai lu « ça fait pitié » et il n'avait pas tort.

On a donc comparé nos notes rapidement et le temps que la bouffe arrive on avait fini.

¤

- Merci. Hmm… Encore, Duo…

- Ravi que ça te plaise.

- Oui, frotte-toi contre moi… encore, encore…

¤

On a donc pu manger et boire… et… nos mains se sont rapprochées, on a commencé à s'essuyer nos bouches respectives avec la serviette en papier…

Puis on a commencé à manger le tiramisu… sur les doigts de chacun et à lécher les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Hétéro, lui ?

Un peu d'alcool ça aidait à délier les langues, à donner un peu chaud, à rire un peu vite et en moins de temps qu'il ne l'a fallu pour dire ouf, lui et moi n'avions plus d'uniformes et il a terminé sa part de tiramisu sur mon bas-ventre.

¤

- Heero… oui…

- Tu aimes ma langue… là ?

- Vas-y… vas-y franchement…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Hmmmm…

- Oui. Aussi.

¤

Notre première fois ensemble a été un moment fort, vraiment hot mais au risque de briser les mythes, ce n'était pas le moment le plus hot entre nous.

C'est venu après, bien après, quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et j'avais vraiment, vraiment pas voulu le lui dire. C'était tout à l'heure.

C'est la première fois que je suis vraiment amoureux et même si je suis bavard, dire que j'aime c'est vraiment, vraiment pas mon truc.

¤

- Duo… caresse-moi, caresse-moi…

- Oui…

- ¤ mord l'épaule ¤

¤

Dire « je t'aime » à des potes comme ça pour déconner, genre tu m'amènes une barre chocolatée quand j'ai une dalle d'assassin, ouais.

Lâcher un « je t'aime » au creux d'une oreille à un moment très, très fort, nan je l'attendais pas.

Et la réaction je l'attendais pas non plus.

Je vous raconte ?

Mah je suis timide avec mes « je t'aime », ça fait pas de moi un constipé du slip.

Et puis c'est entre nous !

¤

- 'ro… viens… viens, j'en peux plus.

- Laisse-moi encore caresser tes fesses.

- Tu pourrais les caresser de l'intérieur…

- C'est ce que je fais, non ?

- Ahn…

¤

Je m'étais endormi sur son sofa que je déteste tellement il est moche (kaki), et j'avais son bas de pyjama noir parce qu'il me manquait (il était en consultation externe depuis des semaines) mais surtout parce que j'avais aucune affaire de propre chez lui et que j'avais pas fait tourner une machine.

Ouais l'amour c'est bassement pragmatique parfois.

J'avais dormi chez lui au lieu de dormir chez moi, chez moi y avait pas assez son odeur d'abord.

¤

- Viens, viens...

- Patience…

¤

J'avais la natte à moitié défaite qui s'éclatait sur la moquette (que je déteste) aussi kaki que le divan (on a un f2 de fonction de Preventer ou on l'a pas, je sais j'ai le même) et j'étais sur le dos, une main sur le ventre tenant la zappette, l'autre en train de gentiment me gratter la coucougnette parce que je suis un mec, c'est pas glamour mais devant la télé, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre.

J'avais la jambe droite repliée et la gauche était quelque part, je la sentais plus, y avait plus de sang qui circulait.

J'ai été réveillé par un baiser et réflexe conditionné, j'ai cherché mon flingue.

¤

- Je vais venir…. Je vais venir.

- C'est le but. Viens dans ma main, continue de bouger contre moi…

- Heero…

¤

J'ai fait sursauter Heero en me réveillant et du coup on s'est fracassé par terre sur la sale moquette.

On s'est regardés, puis je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait manqué avec les yeux et je l'ai débarrassé de son uniforme avec les mains.

Ça a commencé à chauffer, il gémissait contre moi qui restais super silencieux, j'avais juste mon souffle qui s'accélérait.

J'avais les mains qui s'activaient sur ses fesses et les siennes qui préparaient les miennes en douceur.

Et sa bouche qui me mordait la gorge.

¤

- Tu me veux comment, Duo ?

- Nu et en moi. Maintenant.

- Ryoukai.

¤

Je le sentais monter entre mes cuisses et j'empêchais mon corps de céder très, trop vite, j'étais en état de manque, je l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines après tout.

Nos corps devenaient de plus en plus moites et son regard bleu devenait noir, je sentais ses muscles puissants, prêts à fondre sur moi, son tracteur tout prêt à labourer mon champ et j'étais tout aussi près du gouffre alors je lui ai dit.

Je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait aller dans la chambre plutôt que de salir sa super moquette. De toute façon j'allais pas nettoyer, j'avais fait assez le ménage chez lui en son absence.

¤

- C'est trop bon…

- Hn.

- Plus fort…

- …

- Ah… ah… AH !

¤

Il m'a regardé en répondant super naturellement qu'on « allait déménager de toute façon ».

Qu'« on » allait déménager. Pas que « je » vais déménager. J'avais mon appart moi aussi.

Je l'ai senti venir en moi doucement, fort, tellement là que j'ai cru exploser sous la tension.

Il m'a serré un peu, je l'ai serré très fort.

Sa tête était contre mon cou, ses courts cheveux humides sous mon nez et ma bouche contre son oreille.

Et du coup c'est sorti tout seul.

¤

- Je t'aime…

- …

¤

Je l'ai chuchoté et il s'est contracté.

Et il est venu plus fort, plus fort, plus fort.

Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois mais je l'ai entendu feuler dans mon cou.

Et moi qui essayais de ne pas trop être démonstratif - voisins oblige et c'était quand même un peu gênant même si on se lâchait-, alors qu'il me faisait hurler sciemment en me prenant jusqu'à la garde, me soulevant de terre pour m'allonger sur le ce sofa que j'adorais à présent parce qu'il était doux comme une dalle mais moins papier de verre que la moquette.

Mes neurones ont été court-circuités et les mots partaient tous seuls… les voisins ? Quels voisins ? On était déchaînés.

¤

- Je t'aime…

- …

¤

Et il m'a baisé, oui, baisé en me faisant l'amour, baisé, baisé et encore baisé comme jamais on ne m'avait baisé.

J'avais un animal en rut entre mes cuisses et je n'en menais pas large.

J'étais sa possession et il était la mienne, comme si les mots que j'avais prononcés l'avaient rendu fous.

Baisé à en devenir fou. Baisé à brûler, brûler. Brûler.

¤

- Viens mon cœur, viens…

¤

Et il venait plus vite, plus profondément et il se contractait plus, plus, plus, plus.

Et moi je lui donnais des petits noms sans m'en rendre compte, moi qui l'appelais « Yuy » « ro » ou « Heero », sans la moindre mièvrerie, me surprenais à l'appeler « mon cœur » en fermant les yeux, au fur et à mesure qu'il me fouillait de son corps, fouillait, fouillait, fouillait comme s'il me cherchait, lui qui me possédait depuis deux ans déjà. Et que je possédais tout autant.

¤

- Duo…

- Viens me chercher… viens me chercher…

¤

Il s'est assis et m'a redressé pour m'empaler plus fort sur lui et je m'agrippais à ses épaules larges, j'entrouvrais les yeux pour voir les siens qui oscillaient entre mon visage et l'endroit où nos corps se rejoignaient, avec une lueur si animale, si humaine, si…

Pour la toute première fois j'ai vu qu'il ne m'aimait pas _bien_.

Mais qu'il m'aimait _tout court_.

Son corps couvert de sueur, sa bouche entrouverte que je baisais comme il me baisait, ma langue qui entrait et venait, entrait et venait entre ses lèvres à mesure où il me labourait en cadence, au rythme de nos souffles entrecoupés.

J'étais son champ. Son champ consentant.

Et bordel il me baisait et je marcherais pas droit pendant un temps mais j'en voulais encore, je l'incitais encore, encore, encore.

J'ai vu ce que les mots doux lui faisaient, même si je l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès.

¤

- Viens me chercher mon amour…

- Duo…

- Viens… viens me cherchAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

¤

Je respirais plus,

quoique si, il était devenu mon oxygène.

Il m'a mordu la lèvre, suçoté. Baisé.

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- …

- Je t'aime…

¤

Honte à moi mais j'ai perdu connaissance.

Mais honte à lui aussi. Parce que lui aussi.

¤

¤

Il y a des gens qui pensent que dans un lit, il faut forcément être vulgaire pour obtenir un plus de passion de la part de son partenaire.

J'avoue, parfois ça marche, même très bien.

Moi, mon homme, c'est pas ça qui le fait venir.

C'est pas ce qui le rend plus… hmm…

Quand je lui ai dit « je t'aime » ce soir, il m'a répondu…

¤

- Tu m'as manqué.

¤

Si lui dire je t'aime le met dans cet état-là alors merde, je pense bien que je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Et je le lui dirais au creux de l'oreille, dans notre lit.

Pas forcé d'être vulgaire pour que ce soit hot.

On peut baiser sans vulgarité. Baiser d'amour.

Parfois les mots doux peuvent allumer la mèche.

¤

- Toi aussi… mon amour…

¤

Et on est repartis pour un tour, héhé.

Ça a du bon la tendresse quand même.

Heero carbure à la tendresse.

Et moi je carbure à Heero et à ses bonnes manières.

Et moi j'ai pas de manières mais avec lui j'apprends.

C'est mieux que dans les livres hé !

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle te plaira tit padawan ¤énormes clins d'œil XDD ¤

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu à vous aussi.

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤


End file.
